Matthew Decker
Matthew Decker était un Commodore de Starfleet, qui commandait l' dans les années 2260. Histoire En 2256, l'ordinateur de l' classa Matthew Decker parmi les capitaines les plus décorés de Starfleet, aux côtés de légendes telles que Robert April, Philippa Georgiou, Jonathan Archer et Christopher Pike. ( ) En 2267, le Constellation était en mission de routine, patrouillant aux alentours du système L-374 lorsqu'il rencontra un objet étranger connu sous les noms de "machine du jugement dernier" ou "tueur de planètes", qui détruisait systématiquement toutes les planètes du système qu'il visitait. Après un premier affrontement, le vaisseau fut tellement endommagé que Decker prit la décision de téléporter les 400 membres de son équipage sur la troisième planète de L-374 pour les mettre en sécurité. Il resta seul à bord pour affronter la machine extraterrestre, mais celle-ci détruisit la planète et endommagea plus gravement encore le Constellation, Decker était le seul survivant de son navire. Decker fut, plus tard, découvert par l' , qui le téléporta à son bord, tandis qu'une équipe d'ingénieurs menée par le Capitaine Kirk s'occupait de son vaisseau brisé. Consumé par le remord de ses actions et un désir secret et suicidaire de revanche, Decker s'empara du commandement de l Enterprise, laissant derrière lui Kirk piégé dans l'épave du Constellation. Par la suite, Decker lança une attaque contre le tueur de planètes qui s'avéra parfaitement futile. Relevé de son commandement par le Commander Spock, Decker vola alors une navette de l' Enterprise, pour la piloter droit vers la bouche de la créature, dans une tentative désespérée pour la détruire. Decker fut tué dans l'action qui échoua à causer d'importants dommages à la machine. Cependant, son sacrifice permit à l'équipage de l' Enterprise de trouver un moyen de neutraliser la créature. Le Capitaine Kirk lança le Constellation dans la gueule de la machine, qui fut incapable de contenir l'énergie dégagée par l'explosion des moteurs d'impulsion. Le Capitaine Kirk nota dans son journal de bord que Decker avait donné sa vie avec un sens du devoir irréprochable. Matt Decker était considéré par James Kirk comme un ami. ( ) Famille * Willard Decker: son fils Coulisses * Le personnage de Matt Decker a été développé par le scénariste Norman Spinrad. Les producteurs de "Star Trek: The Original Series" lui avait initialement demandé d'écrire un rôle pour . Son histoire étant basée sur ''"Moby Dick", le personnage de Decker est similaire au Capitaine Ahab. Le rôle fut ajusté et intentionnellement adouci après le changement d'acteur en faveur de William Windom. D'après Spinrad, le personnage était plus fort, l' Enterprise ne le découvrait pas affalé dans son vaisseau en ruine, mais de très mauvaise humeur. Le charisme du personnage risquait cependant de faire ombrage à Kirk, sa personnalité a donc été revue et ses lignes réduites. ("Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages", p. 48) * D'après un extrait du guide scénaristique pour présenté dans ''"The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture", Willard Decker est décrit comme le fils de Matt Decker. Plusieurs autres membres de la famille Decker ont fait leur apparition dans la série de comics "Starfleet Academy".'' * Dans la novélisation de "The Doomsday Machine" par James Blish, le prénom de Decker est "Brand" et, comme dans la majorité des scripts initiaux, il ne pilota pas une navette dans le tueur de planètes. Après que Decker ordonne à McCoy de sortir de la passerelle ("Mr. Spock knows his duties under regulations, doctor... do ''you?"), Blish donne une réplique finale à McCoy ("Yes, sir – go to sickbay and wait for the casualties you're about to send me.")'' * Son prénom complet a été canonisé dans lors de son apparition sur un écran. Memory Alpha ne peut que reconnaître qu'il s'agit de la même personne. * William Windom reprend son rôle du Commodore Decker dans le fanfilm (non-canon et non-officiel) ''Star Trek: New Voyages: "In Harm's Way", où après avoir plongé dans la gorge du tueur de planètes, Decker fut projeté dans une trame du temps alternative, au 20ème siècle.'' Liens externes * de:Matt Decker en:Matt Decker ja:マット・デッカー Decker Matt Decker Matt Decker Matt